Like the Wind
by jaceymayhem
Summary: Raven was thrilled to embark on her new journey as an UA instructor. However, Aizawa does not seem to thrilled to have her teaching his students. Will they manage to push through their differences?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers! This is just a fun little idea i had rattling in my brain. I do plan on making this an Aizawa/OC pairing so stay tuned!

I do not own the characters all rights to My Hero Academia and its entirety belong to Sensei Kohei Horikoshi

* * *

"…In the days that follow the villainous attack on the USJ we have confirmed that the annual UA Sports Festival is still on..." Raven was half listening to the news on the television however, the voice on TV saying the Sports Festival is still on caught her attention. "You'd think they would want to slow down a tad bit with two teachers injured and an entire class of students attacked! Then again… guess that wouldn't be too _PLUS ULTRA_ would it Kara?" Raven said to her cat who meowed softly while watching her move around in the restroom. Kara was Raven's trustful companion, she was a full black cat with round green eyes that seemed to stare into your soul if you looked straight into them, or if you had a plate of food in front of you.

Raven was just about ready to leave for her first day at her new job. The day immediately following the attack on the USJ she received a call from Principle Nedzu himself asking if she would come work for the school as a hand to hand combat instructor. She was utterly shocked to say the least. She had gone Pro only 4 years ago, but she couldn't refuse the offer. She was highly skilled in hand to hand fighting and if there was an opportunity to teach younger ones she would thrilled to help. So she put her Pro duties on the back burner, left her agency and is now looking at herself in the mirror trying not to be a nervous wreck.

"Well Kara… I supposed this is as good as it's going to get." She messed with her hair one last time and gave up. Her navy-blue waves that rested just below her shoulder would, of course, not be tamed today. She gave her outfit one last look over, after hours of panic she finally opted for her slightly over sized light grey and maroon sweater with a pair of leggings. This would make it easier to spar with her students later. The clock on her night stand read 7:30 am and it was time to take off.

She finally made it into the school and was immediately startled by a furry creature yelling out to her.

"RAVEN! How delightful it is to see you! Come, come you are just in time for a small staff meeting. I can introduce you." The two of them walked into the conference room where four other teachers sat waiting. "Alright folks I won't keep you long, I just wanted to introduce our newest teacher: Raven, otherwise known as Pro Hero Aria. She is here to teach our first years the art of hand to hand combat." The principle motioned towards her as she bowed gracefully.

"YEEEAAAHH!" A loud voice from the corner screamed, "I've heard about you! You got some wicked moves for a youngster! You've even headed some stealth missions!" Once your ears stopped ringing from the loud screaming, you noticed that the spikey blonde hair man was none other than Present Mic.

"Uh thank you, although I'm barely four years younger than you. But I do want to thank everyone and say I'm delighted to be here and can't wait to meet the students." Raven said with a grin on her face.

"Tch. Why is she here Nedzu? Are you saying I can't teach my students?" The dark mummified creature for the corner of the room said as it stood from its chair, and walked over to the two standing in the front of the room.

"Now, now Aizawa. I never said that, I brought her here because I believe she can be an asset to us and to our students. She is the best in her field and I think they will benefit from her greatly as will the rest of us here." The principle said in a calm, almost ominous voice. It was after he said the mummy's name did Raven finally realized that the figure now towering over her glaring at her was Shouta Aizawa. Raven squared her shoulders and glared right back into the eyes between all the bandages.

"1-A is my class and you will follow my lead on how to teach them. Is that understood?" His voice wasn't threatening but his words sent a small chill down her spine.

"No. I'm going to teach these kids the means to survive with and without their quirk. That is my mission. I'm going to start by teaching them basics without their quirks and then we will move onto with their quirks. Once I'm finished they'll be ready to deal with almost any scenario." Raven may not have taught much before, but she knew what she was talking about. And she was not about to let this guy get in her way.

"Without their quirks really? So, the rest of the school is going to be teaching them how to use it and you'll be taking them backwards? Is that your goal?" Now she was mad.

"Oh! So, learning to fight without the use of your quirk is such a terrible thing **ERASERHEAD.** Really? You of all people are going to stand here and tell me that there is no value in that? If they can't fight without using their quirks they'll be sitting ducks if something like, oh I don't know their quirks get momentarily **ERASED** were to happen. It's my job to make sure they know how to defend themselves properly. When that job is finished my next task will be to show them how to use their quirks with this skill and become better heroes." Aizawa just scoffed at her and walked out of the conference room.

"YEEEAAHHH, I like you already Raven, we're going to get along just fine!" shouted Present Mic from the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Since the students didn't have gym until closer to the afternoon Principle Nedzu took the time to give Raven a tour of the school. It was a lot to take in at once, but she felt confident in memorizing the layout.

"Well that's about it, it should only be roughly an hour until you meet the students. So, feel free to wander or look over their files I left for you in the staff lounge." He smiled at her when he spoke, and she instantly felt at home in her new environment.

"I do believe I will go ahead with that idea. Might as well get familiar with their quirks now." She bowed slightly and dismissed herself. It was a short walk to the lounge and when she entered she immediately ran smack into a large man taking up almost the entire doorway with only his body.

"WOAH THERE! I apologize for that. I am All Might, you must me Aria!" Raven took a full minute before she could compose any functioning words. She ran into All Might. **THE** All Might, smack into his back. She gaped up at him, almost having to tilt her head completely up. Being 5'4 didn't always have its perks and this was one of those moments.

"You can call me Raven, or Rai for short. I really only use my Hero name if I'm on assignment." The giant began to walk to the table in the corner of the room nodding with his classic grin plastered across his face.

"But of course! So, Rai I heard I missed an eventful meeting this morning! I apologize for my friend Aizawa, he cares a lot for his kids although it may come off as a bit harsh." he explained.

"No need to worry," She stated while smiling, still in shock that she was talking to the symbol of peace, "I understand his reservations, especially after what has happened. However, since getting through to him seems to be a challenging task, I'm just going to focus on the kids. The principle said he left the files of the 1-A students for me to look over before my first lesson with them. I have an idea on how to get them to understand how I teach but I need to know how their quirks work first." They both sat down at the table with the files between them. Raven began to go through them trying to commit to memory the names and faces of her students.

"Would you like a hand in knowing who's who? They're my students too you know, so I'd be glad to lend a hand. As for your idea I would love to hear it." All Might was still grinning at her, as he reached and took a few files. _I wonder if his face hurts from all the smiling he does,_ Raven thought to herself.

She nodded eagerly, "That would be amazing! Thank you! And as for my plan, this is what I have in mind…"

All Might was just as helpful and kind as he seemed on TV. He explained a lot to her and even told her that he decided that the two of them would be great friends, since he liked her spunk. He even called it "refreshing" to which Raven simply rolled her eyes.

She had a fairly good understanding of the students as well as their personalities and the two of them figured out a great way to get the students to understand her ways.

*1 hour later*

Raven stood in the middle of the outdoor field as class 1-A walked out, trailed by a reluctant Aizawa. Once the class had reached her she took a deep breath and began.

"Hello 1-A! My name is Raven, I will be your instructor in hand to hand combat. Now I understand you have already dealt with certain… circumstances," Raven paused only for a beat while looking at the faces that stood before her. Their determination did not falter when she mentioned the recent events. She admired that within them. "With that in mind my job is to prepare you for anything that might happen in the future. So, for starters I will be teaching you the importance in learning how to fight **without** the use of your quirk. After that..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITHOUT OUR QUIRKS! YOU'RE CRAZY IF YOU THINK I WONT BE USING MY QUIRK!" One of the students yelled out from the middle of the crowd, and judging by the anger in his voice she knew exactly who the student was.

"Ah, you must be Bakugo, I've heard plenty about you and I had a feeling you'd feel that way so that is why I planned a demonstration for you guys. Today I'm going to spar with.." In that moment a light twinkled from the sky and then suddenly:

"I AM HERE! AND TO SPAR WITH RAVEN! HELLO KIDS!" All Might came falling from the sky, and landed beside Raven in full uniform and ready to go. The students gasped and whispered amongst themselves. The phrase "does she want to die?" came up a few times. Aizawa just rolled his eye in the back of the group and said nothing.

"Ah good you made it. Well as I was saying in today's class you all will be watching All Might and I spar against each other. Now, I have instructed All Might to give his all and as for myself I will not be using my quirk against him. Now let's get this show on the road, students if you would step back please. And Aizawa," she glanced over to the mummy who stood with his arms crossed against his chest.

"What." He said plainly.

"Feel free to keep me honest if you'd like," Raven winked at him, "I won't hold it against you promise." Aizawa just stared at her, it was hard to see any facial expression through his bandages, but she could sense he wasn't amused. _Well he's still as charming as ever._ She thought to herself. _Too bad for him two can play at that game._ She smiled to herself at the thought of going on a battle of wits with the fellow instructor. _It sure will be entertaining._

Once the students cleared out of the way All Might, and Raven stood at opposite sides of the field smiling at each other. "Ready to begin?" She asked him as he rolled his shoulders and popped his fingers. "You bet! Now remember, you asked me to give my all and I'm going to do just that." He grinned at her and crouched low to prepare for his attack.

"Alright kids, watch carefully. Now, All Might, lets show them how it's done." Raven grinned widely as she braced herself for his attack.


	3. Chapter 3

In an instant All Might was gone from his original spot and rushing towards Raven. She couldn't believe his speed but was able to act quickly enough. She darted toward him, when she had enough momentum she fell to her knees sliding underneath All Might's outstretched fist.

Having to adjust to his lightning speed she had to dodge the next few punches and smashes he sent her way. Twisting and flipping out of the way, she would occasionally be able to redirect his punches to her sides and away from her actual body.

 _I need a good opening.._ She thought to herself. _There's a weakness, a slow moment, somewhere, I'll just need to find it.._

Just then she saw it.

She leapt toward him. Catching him off guard.

She leaned in to land a swift hit to his jaw. She was only a second to late and he was able to block the attack.

"Well, I have to say I haven't had this much fun in a while. We should do this more often!" He yelled at her as he jumped a few paces back and away from her.

"That makes the two of us!" She replied with a grin that rivaled All Might's.

He jumped toward her once more. Having adjusted to his speed she didn't bother to dodge, rather she waited for him to reach her.

She waited until the last possible second to lean to the side leaving his arm outstretched in front of her hanging in the air. She used the opening to land a blow of her own straight into his stomach.

Clearly their size difference gave her a disadvantage, but it helped that she knew how to punch where it hurt even without her quirk to aide her.

All Might lost his wind, but only for a few seconds. He bounced right back and with more enthusiasm than before.

The students stood in udder shock that this new pro was able to effectively block most of All Might's punches he dished out, and even more so when she was able to land a few of her own.

However, in the end she was still no match for the great All Might. He gave a quick jab square in her chest and sent her flying backwards.

"OH DEAR…" she heard All Might exclaim as she was propelled backwards.

Out of habit she tried to use her quirk to soften the impending crash she was heading for against the outside storage building. But to her surprise, nothing was happening.

 _What the…_ She looked to the corner of the field, where one Shouta Aizawa stood and saw between the bandages blazing red eyes staring right at her and black hair floating all around them. _Oh, you've GOT to be KIDDING ME!_ She thought to herself.

 ***CRASH***

Raven opened her eyes to see All Might and all of 1-A hovering over her. Their mixed expressions between worried and impressed gave her little comfort in the fact that she was laying on the floor half inside of a building.

"OH RAVEN I AM SO SORRY. I did not honestly mean to hit that hard! Why didn't you stop yourself from crashing? Are you ok? We need to take you to Recovery Girl!" All Might had the most worried look on his face.

"Really that's not necessary, I'm fine. It was a friendly punch. I assure you villains have attacked me a lot harder and meant it too. Anyways that was tons of fun!" Raven smiled up at All Might and her class while getting up from the rubble.

Once she got up her class all spoke at once. She was slightly overwhelmed at how enthusiastic they all seemed now. _Well, plan worked._ She thought.

"Alright, alright. Now the excitement is over let's have your first lesson." She smiled at her class and led them into the field.

Once the bell rang for class to be over with she walked back into the school with All Might close behind her. He had convinced her to let Recovery Girl look at her injuries. She felt fine other that a few bruises here and there and the obvious soreness that resided in her chest, but he was so worried about her she didn't have the heart to fight it much longer. She spent close to 10 min being examined and another 30 getting scolded by Recovery Girl for not using her quirk.

"Well we agreed I wouldn't, so it just made sense, you know to be consistent for the kids." Raven shrugged. Recovery Girl rolled her eyes at her as she turned to walk away from the two. "Yeah I think you are going to fit in just fine with the rest of these crazies." She said as she exited the room. All Might escorted Raven back to the teacher's lounge, still feeling a little guilty. With a smile Raven reassured him the whole way until he finally came to terms and believed she was ok. He left her in the lounge with her remanding paperwork and went on his way.

Sometime had passed when she heard a sultry voice come from behind her "Well hello again Ms. Raven how are you this fine afternoon." Raven turned to see a tall woman with long thick black hair leaning on the back of her chair. She recognized her as the hero Midnight. She was in the meeting earlier this morning and wasn't aware that she stayed around the school on a regular basis.

"Hi, Midnight right? It's been an interesting day, I'm Just catching up on paperwork now." Raven gestured to the stacks of papers surrounding her. Midnight came across and sat down next to her grabbing a few papers and looking through them. Most were evaluations of her students first day. She created one for each and was filling out their strengths and where they could use improvement.

"Nemuri is fine, wow you are going really in depth with this huh?" She had more pages in her hands reading over each one before grabbing a next one. Raven silently nodded. "I want to be sure that I'm doing all I can for them and this, I think, is the best way for me too." Nemuri handed the pages back to Raven. She straightened them out and laid them back on the table stretching her arms outward. "Although, I might have to call it for the day. I didn't realize how late it was getting."

"Yeah the students left an hour and a half ago. I was finishing up some things here too. Wanna go grab a drink? I'm interested in this quirk of yours, and I want to hear all about it!" Nemuri stood up and gestured toward the door. Raven was eager to get to know her new co-workers. In her previous agency everyone kept to themselves.

"You know what, that sounds great! Lead the way." Raven stood from the table grabbing her things and followed Midnight out of the room. As soon as, she stepped into the hallway her shoulder bumped into someone when she wasn't looking.

"That was a nice fight you had today. Hate to admit it but I think you might have taught my students something." She looked up and saw Aizawa staring down at her.

"It was a fun fight, though I have to say I think the kids learned a little more than something. Hopefully you did to." She smiled at him annoying his smug tone. "Thanks for keeping me honest too, you're a real pal." She said as she walked toward Midnight waiting at the end of the hallway. As she walked away she could hear him chuckle under his breath, and the slight sound made her heart thump slightly. She shook her head as she tried to push the thought from her mind.

* * *

Long Chapter! I just couldn't find where to cut it off! This was also my first semi-fight scene, so tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! and again, all rights to the characters and their likeness go to Kohei Horikoshi Sensei!


	4. Chapter 4

Raven and Nemuri reached a small pub not but two blocks from where Raven's apartment was. She didn't even know this place existed, and she was immediately in love with it. It was dimly lit, with booths lining all the walls and tables throughout the center. It had a fully stocked bar and plenty of chatter and noise even for a weekday.

"I love this place! It has a great vibe to it, I can't believe it's only 2 blocks away from my apartment!" Raven exclaimed in excitement as she looked around.

"I knew you'd like it. I found it a few months back when I was patrolling around this area. It has a steady flow of people all the time and the atmosphere is just great!" Nemuri replied with a smile on her face, as she leads them down to a corner booth. Midnight wasted no time when it came to consuming her alcohol. While Raven had barley finished a little more than half of her drink, Nemuri was almost finished with her 2nd. Deciding a drunken Nemuri was probably nothing but trouble, Raven went on to order some food in hopes it would slow her down.

"So Rai, what is this power of yours! I've heard some things but I'm not too sure on how it works so do tell!" Nemuri hiccupped as she waved her finger in the air.

"Well its simple, I can control aspects of the wind. I can also create air from my hands and feet. That's actually how I've been able to accel in my fighting abilities. It's helps me move around swiftly as well as add more force into my hits." Raven explained while making a fist and punching through the air, "If I try hard enough, I can also create wind barriers, although those tend to happen more often when I'm mad, and can be hard to control…" Raven wasn't too proud of that aspect. Last time she got into a heated battle with a villain who had a fellow hero in their clutches, the air surrounding them began to swirl, almost resulting in a tornado in the town square.

"Wow! That is interesting, and does not seem 'simple' at all, can you fly?" Nemuri's eyes were shinning like stars with a smile as wide as can be.

"No, not really, I can use the air in my legs to jump really high, and to soften landings, but no, not fly." Raven chuckled to herself while shaking her head. The night went on with the two chatting and laughing with each other.

The next day Raven had a pounding hang over. She sat in the teachers' lounge sipping on her coffee hoping it would kick in soon.

"GOOD MORNING LOVLIES!" Nemuri shouted when she burst through the door. All the other teachers in the room seemed unfazed by her actions. Raven, however, shot her a glaring look that could have killed.

"How the hell are you this happy?! You drank more than I did, that's not normal. You are not normal." Raven groaned while dropping her head onto the table.

"No sweetie, I can just handle my liquor unlike you." She winked. Midnight was taking joy in Raven's distress, and the fact that she helped cause it. "So, are you ready to teach your kids? The sports festival is in a few days you know."

"Oh, please don't remind me. I really want to just crawl under a rock right about now." Raven rolled her head to the side to look at her friend. She vowed to never go out with her again, at least not on a school night.

Midnight looked at her pitiful friend with a devilish look in her eye. "I know just the thing you need!" Nemuri began while eyeing her friend. She turned slowly to the corner of the room, "Hey Aizawa! Can Rai here borrow your sleeping bag? I'm sure there's enough room in there for two." She said while winking at him. With a wolfish grin across her face.

Aizawa, who was currently laying on the floor in the corner of the room stood up and removed himself from his bright yellow sleeping bag. Raven didn't even realize that there was a person in the bag when she first came into the room, let alone it being Aizawa. Raven sat speechless at what her friend had said, and as Aizawa walked toward them. Raven stared wide eyed between him and Nemuri.

Once he reached the table he dropped the sleeping bag onto Raven's lap and began to walk away. "Outdoor field. 1 hour." He stated plainly as he closed the door to the lounge.

Raven stared with her mouth hanging open at the now closed door. Nemuri was in the same state as Raven.

"Well… I sure as hell didn't see that one coming." Nemuri said as she turned to Raven. "Maybe he's actually warming up to you. That's great, unless he's planning one of his ruses…"

"Yeah I guess so huh, wait his what?!" Raven replied finally being able to come out of shock.

One hour later at the field Raven realized she had her work cut out for her. Not only did Aizawa decide that today would be cardio day to help the students prepare for the upcoming festival. He also decided that it would be long distance cardio, and that since he was still on physical probation he couldn't run with the students to make sure they stayed on course. So naturally, Raven was the one to do it.

After the gruesome 10k run with her students who were, admittedly, way faster than she was. Raven slowly crawled to the floor of the field they began the run at. Just as she was beginning to regret every decision she had ever made; a shadow was cast over her.

"Well, you made it out of that alive I see." The voice said. She knew instantly it was Aizawa even before he spoke.

"You are a cruel man you know that." She said looking up at him with only one eye.

"Yes, I'm well aware, wait until you see what I have in store for tomorrow," and with that he walked away. Raven groaned as she lifted herself from the floor.

 _I think this is going to be a lot harder than I anticipated._ She thought to herself as she walked toward the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays to all! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

As a friendly reminder all rights to Horikoshi Sensei

* * *

In the days that followed, training became ruthless, and everyone became restless as the UA sports festival approached. Raven spent most of the days training with her students and creating plans for them for after the festival. Trying to get ahead in her plans lead to many late nights hunched over paperwork in the teachers lounge. Which was where she was the night before the big festival began, when a strange figure emerged from the open door. She had never seen this person before, and she knew he was no teacher.

"Who are you. What business do you have in this school?" She exclaimed. She saw the figure noticeably stiffen and slowly turn toward her. He was a tall and lanky man with clothes three sizes to big on, and with unruly blonde hair. "You…you look familiar." She stood from the table and walked carefully toward him. She just couldn't shake the feeling that she's seen this man before.

"Ah.. I'm sorry I didn't think anyone stayed this late I'll just be going then." The figure said as he turned back toward door.

"Oh no you don't!" Raven dashed toward the entry effectively blocking it. She stood on her toes reaching up examining the mans face. "Oh my lord… There's no way. No. But how?!" She stepped back in udder shock. A puff of smoke appeared before her eyes.

"I knew you were a smart one Raven. Although I'm going to have to ask you to keep quiet on this one." The loud voice spoke in front of her. It was All Might, only this time it actually looked like him, and not the strange man in front of her. With another puff the All might she thought she knew was gone. "I guess you'd like some answers." He spoke in a solemn tone as he walked to the table.

They sat and talked for what seemed like hours but when he was finished explaining his situation it was only 8 o'clock. She sat in disbelief. Not knowing exactly how to process any of what he told her, but in the mess that were her thoughts she only had one simple question.

"Why tell me All Might? I mean you go through so much to keep it a secret, but then tell me just because I saw you? I mean you could have pretended to be a janitor or something!" She asked

"Well that's quite simple. I trust you. You care for these students as much as any other teacher here and I believe in what you can do for the students. So, I believe in your character. Also, Toshinori is fine." He smiled gently at her. She appreciated the gesture, everyone at the school was making her feel right at home and she couldn't be happier. "Well it's getting late, how's about I walk you home?" He stood and gestured toward the door.

"Oh, I still have some more work to get done thank you though, I'll take a rain check and you can walk me another day." She smiled and looked down at her papers, she had gotten so distracted with his story she had forgotten entirely about her work. Toshinori waved as he left Raven to her work.

Two solid hours later and Raven was finally heading out of the school. _Oh man_ she thought to herself, _I did not anticipate getting out this late, maybe I should have taken Toshinori on his offer._ She stretched her arms out as she walked down the street. She was barely a third of the way to her apartment when she noticed shadows moving in the corner of her eye. _That can't be good._ She began walking with a little faster pace and her guard up.

Just then a man was standing in front of her blocking her way. "Well hello darling, what brings you out at this time of night?" He looked average in height with what she could tell with brown short hair. He had a wicked smirk plastered on his face and she knew in her gut that this wasn't going to end peacefully.

"No where that concerns you. Now, I'll be taking my leave." She attempted to step around him, but a hand grabbed onto her elbow and the realization that man wasn't alone flashed over her. She turned to see the other man, he was the same build of the first but was bald with black eyes.

"Now, now miss. Why don't you stay a while?" The two were trying to surround her. She had her hand on her phone pressing her tracking button some heroes had to alert the police of their whereabouts under distress. _I just need to stun them, then I can clear the area and let the police do their job._

"That's going to be a hard pass." She replied as she tried to step around them one last time. The man to her left, still having the hold on her arm, threw Rai backwards. She attempted to catch her balance as best she could, but still ended up rolling out her right ankle. _Shit. That's torn._ She used her quirk to make a small air pocket under her foot, so she wouldn't need to step on it. _Well, now I'm not going to play so nice._

She pushed her arms in front of her making a vast gush of air form and push the men backwards and away from her. However, to her surprise her attack only hit one of the men and threw him back toward the wall of a building nearby. The bald man stood unaffected and his body seemed to have changed. He looked less like a man and more like a rock formation. He charged toward her, she stood ready to dodge at the right moment when he suddenly sent himself into the air.

 _Must be his quirk,_ she thought to herself. She was able to move out of his way as he came crashing down. The man repeated this motion over and over, with Rai swiftly evading until she lost her footing over a hole in the road. She stumbled right as he was crashing down onto her. Effectively pinning her to the ground.

"Looks like I caught myself a hero. Kurogiri will be pleased." He said while laughing to himself. His right knee had her arm trapped. She tried to admit the air to blow him off, but it didn't seem to be working . "Stop that! It's annoying!" He said as he pushed down on her arm snapping it above her elbow.

"AH!" Raven cried out as the pain shot through her body. The air pressure around them dropped and everything began to swirl. The man above her grabbed a hold of her arms and dug in with his nails. She tried again to push him off again while blood trickled down her arms.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He yelled as he looked around. Small pieces of trash seemed to be circling around them and his ears began to pop under the pressure.

Just then she saw a flash above her and she no longer felt the weight of the man on her arm. She looked up and saw the bald man pinned to the ground wrapped in what looked like tape. The air began to turn back to normal as she tried to stand up. Her vision started to blur as she tried to regain her composure.

"No, don't stand. Here let me help you." A familiar voice said as it pulled her onto their back. "The police will be here soon, but we need to look at your wounds now." She could barely make out the long black hair and bandages before her eyes gave out and she became unconscious.

* * *

Another long one, thanks for hanging in there! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Raven felt a sting in her arm which made her awake in a fright. Out of reflex she lifted her hand and sent a gush of air aimed at her left side. Except, to her surprise nothing happened. She looked up slowly and saw a mess of bandages with glowing red eyes in the center, and a mess of black hair floating gently around them.

"You know, I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to send me flying through my apartment wall." Aizawa said in a calm voice. Raven looked around and saw bare walls and minimal furniture in the space. The apartment was filled with whites, charcoals, and light grays, but still seemed warm despite the coldness the colors gave off. She was laying on the couch while Aizawa kneeled beside her with a first aid kit opened to his side repairing the cut on her arm.

"Sorry… I freaked out." Raven said while looking down into her lap. "Wait a second, how did I get here? How did you find me? What happened to those villains? Where am I? Is this your apartment?"

Aizawa closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Good grief one question at a time." He said with a sigh "I was out patrolling,"

"You were what?! You're supposed to be taking it easy, aren't you? Your injuries aren't fully healed! Oh man, Recovery Girl is going to have a field day." Raven sat up and was half shouting inches away from his face.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened or not?" He said un-phased by her outburst. Raven glared at him through his bandages, she knew trying to scold him about being out would fall on deaf ears, so she simply nodded and sat back against the arm of the couch.

"Like I said, I was patrolling around the campus. Force of habit, I would normally take my patrols at night when I couldn't sleep. Which, for you, is a good thing I did. I happened to be around the area when I heard that big guy slamming into the ground over and over. Figured it was trouble so I went to check it out. I made my way over there as fast as I could, then I heard you screaming." Aizawa closed the first aid kit and began to stand up. "But, I didn't get there fast enough. When I got there, he had you pinned to the ground and you were bleeding and limp and the air was whirling. I got him off and away from you as fast as I could. The police showed up shortly after. As for why are you here well, my apartment was closer than any hospital and Recovery Girl can deal with the serious injuries in the morning." He put the first aid kit away in a cabinet by his kitchen sink.

Raven took a minute to process all that he told her, bits of what he said she could remember but most was a blur. Her eyes followed him as he walked back around to sit on the coffee table in front of her.

"I didn't get there in time. I'm truly sorry." Aizawa said while hanging his head gently down in between his intertwined hands. She could feel the sadness and regret in his tone, and it broke her heart.

"Hey," Raven began as she reached across to set her hand on his, "you got there just in time. I could have been in even more trouble had you not came around when you did. Really I'm gonna be ok." She looked at him with worry in her eyes. Aizawa stayed looking down at the floor not saying anything. "You know… if it weren't for you, the kids would have been a lot worse off too. You saved them."Aizawa looked up at her words, shock reading across his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so blunt but, I could just tell that's what you were thinking, and if it wasn't I'm really, really sorry for bringing it up. You just have to know you did what you could for them and you did what you could for me tonight." Aizawa stood up and walked to the kitchen. Then he began to walk back and forth in a pacing motion.

"It's not that simple, I should have been able to do more!" He shouted while running his hands through his hair. "They shouldn't have been put into that situation in the first place. Thirteen and I were there. We should have been able to stop them, without putting my kids in any danger!" Raven had turned around and was leaning over the back of the couch while watching him practically carve a path into his floor.

"You're one person you know that right. You couldn't handle it all on your own no one could have. Even with Thirteen, you both were drastically out numbered!" She said to him.

"You weren't there. You don't understand, and I really do not feel like talking about it." He said plainly, finally stopping in his pacing. "Do you want some tea? I have plenty to choose from."

Raven spoke as she began to stand, "Deflecting, are we? Well okay then, just know that while no, I was not there, if you ever want to talk about it I'm all ears. I know what its like to be in a situation where you want to do more but there's only so much you can do, and it is frustrating. As for the tea, I'll take a rain check I should be getting home." She began to step toward where she saw her things piled, but with the events that had transpired she forgot her ankle was torn and stumble forward. She caught herself on the corner of one of the recliners in the room. "I'm fine! I'm fine, just forgot about my ankle is all." The pain from her left arm shot through her body as well, _Oh yeah, that's broken,_ she thought to herself. Aizawa had rushed over to catch her while she stumbled and was shaking his head at her.

"You're in no shape to go anywhere and it's passed 1 a.m., you can stay here. I have a spare bedroom and that way when I leave early in the morning for the festival I can drag you with me to make sure you see Recovery Girl." He went back to the kitchen where the kettle was already screaming with the ready water.

"That's really not necessary, I'll be okay." She insisted.

"Sure, like you were okay earlier? You're staying, if I have to tie you to that chair I will. Don't test me Raven." He began pouring the water into two different cups and set teabags into each. He walked over and handed her one of the mugs. "What?" he asked.

"I think that's the first time you said my actual name." She said while reaching for the cup.

"Don't get used to it." He replied while rolling his eyes.

"Thank you by the way, for helping me out and letting me stay, and fixing my wounds. Turns out under that tough exterior you really are a big softy like everyone says." She smiled while taking a sip of the tea. It was warm, sweet, and it was just what she needed. The feeling of the warmth sent a calm over her and she, for the first time that night, realized just how tired and exhausted her body was. There was no way she would make it back to her place, especially since she had no clue how far away it was.

"Don't get used to it." Aizawa said as glared at her with narrow eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Raven was exhausted. Aizawa had woken her up and hauled her over to see Recovery Girl at what she felt like was the crack of dawn. She also realized that Aizawa lived only a few miles from where her apartment was. So, she had him stop by her place, so she could change and check on Kara. He didn't complain much after he met her feisty cat. Her treatment with Recovery Girl took up a better part of the morning, since Recovery Girl wanted to monitor her healing. As she sat in the hospital wing All Might and Nemuri came by and bombarded her with a million questions. Starting with what happened then went into the need of all the details on her night at Aizawa's. Apparently, it was a huge deal that he invited her to stay but Raven couldn't see why.

By the time she was released she missed the entire first event of the Sports Festival, and the second event was half way in. Raven made her way to the teacher's booth to catch the last half of the cavalry battle. When she finally got to the booth she saw a scrawny All Might sitting in the corner.

"How are our kiddos doing?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"They're doing great! Class 1-B is more than holding their own as well. Some good contenders in that class." He smiled while watching the students battle.

"Oh, I know! I've sat in on a few of their gym classes, they're great. Tons of potential!" Raven watched her students with wide eyes. Seeing them go all in without any hesitation made her heart swell with pride. She sat with All Might throughout the remaining of the games cheering when some of their kids made the top places.

"I'm so proud and happy I could cry! They did so amazing I can't believe it! They're little heroes!" Raven shouted while shaking All Might's arm back and forth.

"That they are. I think I lost a few years off my life watching that battle though. But, they did good." He said in reply. "Well I have a few things I want to take care of during the intermission," A puff of smoke appeared in front of her and the small Toshinori was no longer and the large Symbol of Peace stood before her. "I'll see you shortly Raven!" And with that he was gone.

Raven was making her way to the lunchroom, when she ran into Midnight. "Hey! Want to grab some food before the hour is up?" Raven asked as she approached her friend.

"Yeah! I was about to grab the guys from the audio room we can all go together." Nemuri replied motioning Raven to follow her. They made their way to the audio room where Present Mic was gathering his things and Aizawa was seemingly missing.

"Let's go Hizashi we're starving here! Wait… where's your counterpart?" She asked looking around the room.

"Oh, where do you think? Look down" Present Mic said with a grin on his face, pointing toward the bottom of the soundboard where a large bright yellow sleeping bag laid. Midnight rolled her eyes and walked over to Aizawa.

"Hey lazy let's go." She said as she nudged him with her foot.

"No." Was all that came out of the sack. Midnight tried nudging him again but with no luck. All that came from the sleeping bag was a series of grunts and few muffled "go away's." Mic put his arm around Raven and started to lead her out the door.

"Don't sweat it Nemuri, Raven and I will be plenty of entertainment for you. Won't we Rai?" Mic asked as Raven laughed at his eyebrows lifting high and low repeatedly on his face while his eye left in a prolonged wink.

"You know it!" Raven replied as she pumped her fist into the air. "Now let's go I'm starving!"

"You heard the girl!" Midnight said as she pointed out the door. They began to walk out the door and make their way down the hallway when Aizawa joined them by walking through Mic's arm that was still draped around Raven's shoulder.

"Fine, but I want a burger." He said as he walked down the hallway ahead of them, leaving Nemuri and Mic with shocked looks on their faces.

*1 Hour Later*

"IT'S TIME FOR ONE-ON-ONE BATTLES! AND HERE ARE YOUR MATCH UPS!" Midnight announced. After lunch the group separated for the last part of the festival. Raven was back in the teacher's booth with the rest of the staff as well as All Might.

Raven was excited to see her students go against each other. Sure, she's seen them spare countless times, but here they will be using their quirks and be going for gold. There wasn't going to be any holding back from any of them. As she watched the fights she took notes on how her students have changed in their fighting styles and how they currently use their quirks in their different fights. She also made note of student's who needed some extra teaching in not underestimating their opponents. The fights went on and it came to the duo she was most anxious to see, Bakugo vs. Uraraka. They are both very different in personalities, let alone fighting style she was eager to see how this played out.

"How do you think this is going to play out?" All Might asked.

"I think it's going to be interesting. They both have a good grasp on how their quirks work and the parameters of their opponent's quirk. Bakugo is naturally good at fighting, but Uraraka is a silent but deadly one. I can see it in her eyes." Raven replied with a hand to her chin staring at the arena as the fight started.

She wasn't surprised to see Bakugo keep his distance for most of the fight, she wondered, though, what Uraraka had as a strategy. All Might cheered next to her as they watched intently, when a voice cut through the crowd.

"STOP TOYING WITH THE POOR GIRL!" Was all they heard before the crowd began to boo.

"What the HELL did he just say?!" Raven shouted while standing, Toshinori holding her back by her arms. "That GOOD FOR NOTHING. DOESN'T HE-"

"Is the one who said he's toying with her a pro? How many years of active duty?" Aizawa's voice cut through Raven's rant like a knife. She stood motionless and speechless as his speech went on. Finally, All Might's voice brought her back to reality.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself." He said as he motioned for her to sit back down.

She sat down with a thump and a sigh. "Me either, and he says he's not a softy." Raven chuckled under her breathe, shaking her head.

"Well, its very rare that he let that side show. Only when it comes to his students, and well, you." Toshinori said with a grin on his face.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh, you and Nemuri never give up huh? Horrible both of you. It's all in your imagination."

* * *

 **Happy Valentines Day!**

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it took so long to update but school and all. Anyways, Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

The students had the next two days off after the festival. When classes resumed, Raven decided to start introducing the use of their quirks into her lessons. Which, in theory, was a good idea, however the students were overly eager to use their quirks and had a tendency to go overboard.

Raven was only on day 3 of having the students use their quirks in class, but it already left Raven banging her head on the table in the teacher's lounge.

"Oh, come on. They can't be that bad." Nemuri said as she sat next to her friend.

"I'm sorry, have you met my class? I could have sworn you have." Raven began with an eye roll. "Don't get me wrong, I love them with all of my heart! They're the greatest little hero's I've met. But I swear, if I have to stop Bakugo from blowing Midoriya's face off, have to sit Kaminari out because he went over his wattage AGAIN, OR have to stop Mineta from going through the girl's things, ONE. MORE. TIME, I will lose it!" Raven huffed as she slumped backwards in her chair. Nemuri threw her head back as she laughed.

"Ok, you have a valid point there. But, think of it this way, today they go off on their internships and they'll be another pro's pain in the ass for the next 7 days. Plus, I decided we are going to get the guys together and go out for a drink!" Nemuri said with a smile.

"That sounds like a load of trouble." Raven replied.

"Oh hush! I'll be at your apartment today around 5 tonight see you then!" and just like that Nemuri darted out of the room leaving Raven a little worried for what was to come at 5.

The school day was over before Raven knew it and she was already missing her little heathens. Once she was in her apartment she did her normal routine of washing up and eating when she decided to sit and meditate for a while. Meditating always helped Raven get a better control over her emotions and improved her control over her air.

However, her session was cut short by the loud banging and yelling at her door. Raven got up with a huff and went straight to the door yelling back. "I'm coming! What do you want?" she said as she opened the door.

"Now is that anyway to greet your best friend who is here to make us look hot for tonight?" Nemuri said as she burst through the door with arms full of different bags and boxes.

"Umm… What is all of that?" Raven stared with wide eyes in shock.

"Don't ask, just sit."

After three hours of being poked and prodded, Nemuri finally declared herself done with Raven, who was able to convince Nemuri to let her wear her own deep plum summer dress with her short black boots, instead of the racy outfit Nemuri had picked from her own closet. In exchange for letting Nemuri do her make-up, which turned out to be super subtle, and complimented her gray eyes.

When they got to the bar Toshinori, Aizawa, and Hizashi had already snagged a table in the corner.

"How's it going guys? You ready to party!" Nemuri cheered as she sat down next to Toshinori.

"HELL YEAH! First round is on me!" Hizashi yelled, deafening half of the bar. Raven sat on the other side of Aizawa in front of Nemuri.

"That's what I'm talking about, you go Hizashi! I'll get round two!" Raven cheered as she reached over and gave him a high-five. When she sat back in her chair she noticed Aizawa staring at her. "Yes?" She asked tilting her head at him. It had been a few days since his bandages were removed and she was still getting used to seeing his actual face.

"Nothing." He replied as he turned away.

"Alright then, so what is everyone going to be doing while the kids are away?" Raven turned to the rest of the group.

"I plan on doing a whole lot of nothing! We deserve a break." Nemuri laughed as she took a big gulp of the drink that was placed in front of her. Hizashi and Toshinori nodded in agreeance with wide smiles, while Aizawa mumbled about them being lazy.

"Not me," Raven began as she slumped into her hands, "I'm craving some action! I think I'm going to patrol around the area, see if I get lucky."

"Why not come with me tomorrow?" The entire table stopped as they stared at Aizawa in disbelief that the invitation came from him. "I'll be going around 11 tomorrow night. I'll text you the coordinates."

"Really? Sounds fun!" Raven agreed with a smile.

"Now, this calls for a celebration." Hizashi cheered. "To Aizawa!" Everyone, minus Aizawa, lifted their drinks to the center of the table "for he's finally making some friends!" Everyone's glasses clinked as they yelled out a loud "CHEERS!"

Six rounds and four hours later left Toshinori the only sober one in the group. He looked around and found: Nemuri flirting with the bartender, Raven and Hizashi singing very loudly to the song playing on the speaker, and Aizawa having an argument with the statue in the corner.

"Well, I think it's about time we called it quits." Toshinori said as he got up and began to round everyone up. After a solid 45 minutes of what he would describe as pure hell, he finally crammed everyone into a cab and on their way home. Toshinori decided that he would stay in the cab as it made it's rounds to drop each of his friends off, and also walked each one to their door.

By the time they made it to Raven's apartment, Aizawa and Toshinori were the only ones remaining in the cab.

"Come on Rai, this is your stop." Toshinori said as he began to get out of the car. When suddenly he was pulled back by his shirt and Aizawa's hand reached across him to pull his car door shut.

"I'll walk her." Aizawa said as he got out of the cabbed and walked after Raven. They made their way to her upstairs apartment in silence. When they reached her door, Raven was the one to speak.

"Thanks for walking me to my door. You really didn't—"

"Do you have feelings for Hizashi?" Aizawa blurted.

Raven's eyes widened in shock. "What? No, he's a friend. What would make you say that?' She questioned.

"And Toshinori?"

"NO! Good grief what's with the random questions Shota?" She half yelled, becoming annoyed with the accusations.

"Good. I wanted to be sure."

"Be sure? What the hell does—" In one swift movement Aizawa had closed the space between them and had laced his hands through her hair pulling her face upwards and towards him.

Before Raven could register what was going on, his lips took hers. She stood in shock for only a few seconds until she felt her body melt beneath his touch. She opened her mouth to kiss him back as his unoccupied hand encircled her at the small of her back, pulling her even closer to him. She reached up and held on the sides of his shirt, afraid that if she left go she'd melt to the floor.

After a few breathtaking moments had passed he released her face but kept his hand on her back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he kissed the top of her head and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Raven remembered when she woke up was the kiss. She immediately called Nemuri, who was currently screaming in her ear.

"How the hell did I miss this?!" Nemuri yelled.

"Well, you did get dropped off first so…" Raven replied quietly.

"That doesn't matter! You should have called me sooner! Like right after he left…wait DID HE JUST LEAVE?"

"No!" Raven gasped, "Sheesh woman, it was just a kiss."

"Yeah, this time. Ok, ok all freaking out aside. How was it? How do you feel? What are you going to do about it?" Nemuri questioned Raven sighed as she sat on her couch with Kara following close behind.

"Honestly, it was a surprise. One second, he's asking me about how I feel about the guys and the next we're lip locked. Oh, and I have the patrol with him tonight!"

"Sounds like a perfect timing if you ask me. Ok, so answer this: Do you have feeling for Aizawa." Raven thought about the question for a moment, she knew not to deep down what her answer was.

"Yeah, I do. Holy crap, I really do, I have feelings for Aizawa." Raven confessed.

"Called it. All Might totally owes me $20." Nemuri laughed. They talked for a while longer joking and making plans for the upcoming week. Once they hung up Raven decided to prepare for her patrol with Aizawa. Before she knew it, it was 10:00pm and Aizawa had just texted her.

"Rooftop on the corner of 10th and Terrance. 1 hour."

"Well, he's a man of many words isn't he?" Raven said sarcastically to the cat purring in her lap. "Alright. Let's suit up." Raven's hero wear was simple and made it easy for her to move around. She wore a skater like dress with leggings that ran underneath. The top was made of a light weight metal that helped absorb damage she could take during fights. She also wore guards on both arms that began from below the elbow and covered to her first knuckle, made of the same metal that wrapped around her top. Her shoes are a flat boot that wraps around mid-calf to support her ankles as well as absorb shock when she jumps to high places or make rough landings. Her weapon of choice is a staff that attaches across her back.

When she reached the rooftop of her destination it was 10 till 11:00. She looked around and noticed Aizawa perched on the far-left corner. She approached him quietly, secretly hoping she could scare him as pay back for picking such a tall building to meet on.

"You're late." He spoke plainly when she was right behind him, not even glancing in her direction.

"Hush, I'm early and you know it." Raven rolled her eyes as she went to sit beside him. "So, what do we got?"

"I think the building shook with that eye roll. Your eyes can get stuck like that you know." He smirked as Raven swatted his shoulder. "I got intel on a potential villain base at the next building over. Looks to be abandoned, but I did see a few enter."

"Surveillance then move in. Gotchya."

"That's the plan. Hopefully we'll get lucky," Aizawa replied. "So… did you have a good time last night?"

"Yeah! It was a blast relaxing with everyone, we should really do that more often. Did you?" Raven asked as she watched him closely.

"Yeah, but I don't remember much…"

"Oh really? Shame. I remember everything. I could fill in the blanks for you if you'd like." Raven said smugly as she as she watched his eyes widen and his posture stiffen slightly while turning to face her.

"Everything?

"Every detail." She smirked.

"And the details don't bother you? Specifically details that occurred on your doorstep."

"Not at all. In fact, one could say they rather enjoyed that specific detail and wouldn't be opposed to it happening again."

"Well," Aizawa began to smirk back at her, "I do believe that can be arranged." He said as he leaned in to close the limited distance between them. They were only a few inches apart when Raven noticed movement by their target.

"Hold that thought. Look." She pointed to the men carrying duffel bags from the building into a car in the alley. "We should probably check it out."

"Yeah, you're right." Aizawa said as he put his yellow goggles on.

"Rain check? My place after the mission, I can make us a late-night snack and some tea."

Aizawa leaned over and kissed her once on the cheek. "Let's make this quick then." He winked at her as he jumped to scale to the next building. Raven following closely behind.

* * *

Hello loves, Short chapter this time around but I promise I'll make it up to you next time around. Thanks for reading! You guys are the best!

Until next time 3


	10. Chapter 10

Raven and Aizawa landed on the roof of their target. They counted a total of four men. Two larger ones filling the bags and loading the van, while two smaller guys in the building barked orders.

"Can you hear what they're saying? Or see what they're loading?" Raven asked while leaning over the edge of the roof.

"No, we need a better view."

"Oh. I got a plan! I'll take this," Raven began unwrapping Aizawa's weapon from his neck and began to wrap herself in it, "now hold this end and don't drop me."

"Wait, What?" Aizawa exclaimed as he watched Raven dive backwards suspending herself mid-air in the alley below. "Reckless fool."

While in the air Raven could finally see into the warehouse and noticed that it had been transformed into a full laboratory. Which was currently in full motion producing a strange black liquid.

 _What on earth is that?_ Raven thought.

"Move faster you idiots! Bossman wants this shipment TONIGHT!" The smallest orange haired man yelled.

"Those hero's won't know what hit them with this!" A large bald man snickered while pilling a bag into the van.

 _Well that can't be good._ Raven watched closely to try and see what it wat they're making. She lowered herself slightly to get a better look, when one of the men directly below her looked up suddenly.

"Hey! We got company over here!" He shouted while pointing at her.

"Ah, shit." Raven cursed while she tugged on the wrappings and undid herself, landing on the ground below. "Hey there boys, whatchya got there?"

"Get her you fools she's a pro!" The orange haired man yelled.

The two larger men rushed toward her as she unlatched the staff from her back and prepared for their attack. She waited until they were a few feet ahead of her and used her staff to send out a concentrated gush of air throwing both the men back. The larger bald man bounced up quickly, while the other staggered slowly to his feet slightly dazed.

The large bald man began to walk slowly toward Raven taking her in, "well, well. Nice to see you again so soon darling. We didn't get to finish our dance last time now did we?" The man said while he circled her like a vulture. The familiar voice sent a chill down her spine as the memory of her attack after school played in her mind.

"Great. It's you again." She mumbled to herself. He began to attack again, his body turning into rock as he ran. Raven used her staff to push herself up into the air and over his head, using the other end to push him from behind making him lose his balance. Once she landed the other man grabbed her staff and trapped her within his arms.

"Hi ya sweetcheeks, I'm Ash. Nice to meet you." He whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, didn't ask." Raven threw her head back straight into Ash's nose making him loosen the grip on her and her staff. Taking hold of her staff she kicked Ash in the chest and sent him flying out of the ally with another gust of air from her staff. "one down."

"Don't forget about me darlin'." Baldy called out as he ran toward her once more turning into a boulder once more. Raven dodged around his attacks, meeting his would-be punches with strikes of air from her staff. Her attacks didn't affect him much, but it did slow him down enough to where she could dodge his blow. Circling around him she maneuvered her staff around her body until she slammed it into the ground and sending herself back to create distance between the two.

Baldy began to run toward her again, but right before he could reach her he turned back into his normal form. "What?" he looked down at himself, "What did you do?" He shouted reaching out for her, when he was suddenly wrapped in a rope like substance and tumbling face first to the floor.

"Thanks for joining the party." Raven said as Aizawa stood on the man's back.

"Would have been here little sooner had you not sent the other guy flying away. I got this here, go get the other two before they get away."

"Roger!" Raven confirmed as she ran into the warehouse.

As she walked into the building she looked around for the remaining two men. One of which was already sitting in the corner holding his hands in the air.

"Please don't hurt me. I surrender. I never wanted this." He said trembling.

"I'm not going to hurt you. What do you mean you didn't want this?" Raven inquired.

"I was a scientist, and they recruited me. They said if I didn't comply they'd hurt my family. I have a little girl she's only six, I couldn't let that happen." The man began to cry.

"Where's the orange haired guy. Where did he go?"

"Back of the building, he ran that way as soon as he saw you." The man pointed toward a doorway and Raven immediately rushed through. After a few minutes of searching she found her target while he was trying to wipe some of their computers clean of their data. After she apprehended him and saved what she could on the computers she took the men outside where Aizawa was waiting. Shortly after everyone was contained, the police arrived to formally arrest the criminals. Aizawa and Raven had to wait around to answer all the necessary questions.

"Raven?" A familiar voice called out to her.

"Christopher? She asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah! Oh my god. It's so good to see you. But, wait I thought you were teaching now. Why are you out on the field?" The detective asked as he leaned into a hug.

"Just because I teach doesn't mean I can't do field work to you know. I see you got promoted that's great! What you always wanted." She smiled.

"Yeah, loads have happened… Listen my shift ends in a couple hours, and I know this 24hr dinner not to far from here that serves the best coffee. Would you like to join me and we can catch up?"

Just before Raven could reply Aizawa appeared at her side placing his hand at the small of her back and pulling her closer to him. "I'm ready whenever you are." Aizawa said in her ear. "Is there anything else detective?" He said frankly turning to Christopher.

"Oh, no. I didn't mean to keep you Eraserhead. We were just catching up here." Chris said matter-of-factly straightening his posture to stand taller.

"Sorry, I'll have to rain-check that invite. But we should get the old gang together soon and catch up. It has been a long time. I'll see you around Chris!" Raven smiled as she pulled Aizawa away.

"Who's that?" He asked as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"He was an officer that was stationed where my old agency did patrolling. We worked together on a few cases."

"Looked like he wanted to work on a bit more than cases with you." Aizawa huffed.

"Aizawa!" Raven smacked his arm. "We were just friends." Aizawa stared at her for a bit looking over the details of her face.

"Ok, ok if you say so. Now if I do recall you promised me food." He said coarsely.

"Ha, that I did. Let's get a move on." Raven chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11

Once they made their way into her apartment Aizawa began to look around. The first time he had stopped by he was more concerned with holding Kara than anything. Raven's apartment was filled with warm colors greeting you from the moment you walked in. Stepping passed the doorway and entering into the living room, Aizawa noticed the rather large, completely filled, book shelf that took up the entire wall with a TV in the center. She had a "L" shaped couch in the center of the room, with different blankets thrown over it. Straight ahead at the end of the room was a large sliding door that lead out to a balcony.

Raven unlatched her staff from her back and set it aside in the doorway, tossed her arm braces onto the couch and made her way into the kitchen. After washing her hands, she pulled her hair up and turned to Aizawa, " Alright! So, what shall we have? Oh! Wait, I know! I could go for some ramen."

"Ramen? You do know it's the middle of the night, right?" Aizawa smirked.

"Excuse you, it is never too late for ramen. Plus, it's quick enough." She said while grabbing her supplies.

Aizawa turned to look around her apartment some more. He noticed she had an abundance amount of plants hanging from the ceiling, tucked into small corners, and sitting on her countertops.

"Green thumb?" He asked as he took in her book took note of her love for all types of books. Almost everyone on her massive shelf had some sort of wear on them from being read. She had little bits from every genre there is.

"Only for non-floral plants. They don't like me much for some reason." She smiled while turning to place two bowls on the island in the kitchen. "What would you like to drink? I have tea hot and cold, soda, juice, coffee just regular though, and water."

"Hot tea thank you." Raven nodded and reached to fill the kettle and put it on the stove. Aizawa sat down at the island and watched in silence as she danced around the kitchen.

"Remote is on the counter. I'm sure there is something more way interesting on TV than me cooking." Raven called over her shoulder. She could hear his small chuckle as the TV hummed on.

"I'm going to wash up while you finish, unless you need help?" Aizawa asked.

"Nope! I'm all good here. Restroom is the door at the end of the hall. Feel free to use whatever you want. I have multiples of everything. Limits my trips to the store." Raven called while waving her spoon around.

Aizawa made his way to the restroom, which he found resembled the rest of her home, warm colors and plenty of hidden plants. Raven was also true to her word and had multiples of everything in the cabinet.

While he washed off his face, Aizawa began to get lost within his thoughts. _That villian tonight was the same one who attacked Raven a few weeks back. How did he manage to get out so fast? I guess im going to have to look into in. Just another dammed thing. These villians are becoming more and more organized. It doesn't sit well with me. Raven handled it well though, didn't lose her composure at all. It's night and day compared to how she carefree she is with the students. I guess Nezu was right, she is good for them... Well, maybe not just them._

 _ **CRASH!**_

Aizawa jolted at the sound of glass shattering. He quickly dried his face and turned to open the door. Once in the hallway he felt something tug on the bottom of his pant leg. He looked down to find Kara clawing and meowing at him.

"What happened?" He questioned as he walked further down the hall, feeling the air getting thinner with every passing step. "Raven?" he called out as he began to hold his balance on the wall. "Raven!" He shouted louder when there was no reply, coughing from the lack of oxygen. He pushed himself to the end of the hall and rounded the corner.

Once he reached the living room Aizawa found Raven standing in the center of the room. Broken shards of ceramic and glass littered around her feet, her face pale white with a haunted look across it. "Raven what happened?!" He half shouted as he tried to walk towards her. The lack of oxygen now making him light headed.

Raven remained silent and unmoving when Aizawa noticed the leaves of the plants around the room blowing all in the same direction. It was as if they were being sucking toward Raven. When he looked toward her again and noticed she wasn't breathing.

"Damn it, RAI!" He yelled as his eyes glowed red, locking onto Raven. Raven Gasped as Aizawa's quirk returned the air to her lungs as well as the rest of the apartment. She began to sink to her knees when Aizawa jumped forward pulling her to the couch avoiding the shards on the floor.

"Rai, what's going on?" He asked as she stared wide eyed at the TV, her body shaking. "I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Her mind clicked at his words and she sprang into action. "Help! We have to help!" Her voice cracked when she spoke. "We have to go!"

Aizawa grabbed her by the shoulders "Stop!" He yelled to finally get her attention. "Tell me what's going on. Who needs help?"

"The Kids! Look!" She yelled back while pointing at the TV. "It's Hosu! It's in flames! Some of the kids are interning there!" Raven's voice cracked with every word. Aizawa looked up to see Hosu engulfed in flames while hero's worked tirelessly to contain it. Aizawa noticed the large familiar figures creating damage as the wrecked through the city. The Nomu were back, and there was more than one this time.

"Shit."


	12. Chapter 12

Aizawa stood motionless as he watched the newscaster report on the devastating scene. Raven whirled around him, as her anxiety began to take over. Her hands shaking as she attempted to gather her hero gear. The air around them began to thin around them once more when Aizawa finally came to.

He walked toward her slowly, "Ok, let's take a minute before you create a tornado in here." Aizawa spoke softly as placed his hands on her shoulders, stilling her for the moment.

"That was one time! Plus no one was hurt!" Raven whined as she set her head on his chest.

"Wait, you what? Know what, nope, another time. What are you doing?"

"Getting geared up! We gotta go help! The kids need us, we have to find them!" Raven spoke as she frantically tried to gather her things once more.

"Ok, take a deep breath. Roads and stations are closed in and out of the city. Look." Aizawa pointed toward the t.v screen that displayed a large, red, warning sign.

"Well, that's shit! What are we supposed to do? We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"I know, let's call the agencies and see if we can find out where everyone is stationed."

"I don't like this," Raven said as she sat on the couch, trying to clean the ceramic that still littered the floor, keeping her hands busy.

"Me either, those poor kids can't catch a damn break." Aizawa wiped his face in exhaustion.

"Ok, let me finish cleaning this, then I'll start with giving Toshi a call." Raven's new mission was now finding the students.

* * *

Over the next several hours the two poured themselves over the phone and various paperwork, locating the students. There were papers scattered across the coffee table, the TV left on for updates, and their food was long forgotten on the corner.

"Ok, so only two we know for sure are in the area is Ida and Todoroki. I think they'll be safe enough." Raven felt relief flow over here, those two were more level-headed from the rest of the class. She sunk slowly into the back of the couch, letting her eyes close briefly.

"Shit. Ida's brother was attacked in Hosu days ago." Aizawa rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I should have made him pick another agency, I knew I had a bad feeling about this."

"WHAT! How did I not know this?" Raven said shocked, "I can't believe that! Poor Ingenium. However, knowing that there would have been no changing his mind. He would have made his way there regardless." The relief Raven felt now disappeared without a trace and all it left behind was defeat. Aizawa wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his side as he rested his head atop hers.

"You have a point. They're a stubborn bunch. I guess now all we can do is wait and see."

"Did I mention how much I don't like this? How do you do this year after year? I've barely made it passed midterms and I'm a nervous wreck!" Raven groaned.

"Well, I can honestly say this class has shaved more than several years off my life. But I believe in them. They've overcome every obstacle thus far."

"These kids are going to put me in a grave. Ugh, I need tea, would you like any or something to eat?" Raven jumped off of the couch and made her way into the kitchen.

Aizawa shook his head, "Just tea if you have any cups left."

Raven rolled her eyes," Oh ha ha you are hilarious." She began heating the water as she set out the cups. "Any thoughts on tonight's organization?"

"No, but I'm planning on digging deeper. Someone is planning sommething." Aizawa replied as he kicked his feet onto the couch.

"Well count me in. I'll get in contact with my old agency and also check in with Christopher to see if he has any information."

"Sounds like a plan." Aizawa paused briefly, "So, you and Christopher are close huh?"

"Not anymore. When I was in agency, we worked a lot of cases together. The last case we worked on ended not-so-great. There's been a slight rift ever since." Raven walked around and handed him the steaming cup as she plopped on the cushion next to him.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Aizawa said as he slowly sipped his tea.

"No biggie, water under the bridge and all that." Raven rested her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence as the TV showed the aftermath of the Hosu attack.

"This looks terrible," Raven whispered under her breathe.

"I know. It hasn't been this way in a long time."

"No, it's been relatively peaceful. We put our guard down for a minute and this happens." Aizawa reached and put his arm over her shoulders once more and pulled her closer to his side.

"I know, we relied on All Might so much and got comfortable. We'll need to put in tons of work to get to peace again." Aizawa spoke with deep thought.

Raven sighed and nodded her head. Feeling uneasy about the situation at hand. Aizawa was right, they had relied on the symbol of peace for quite some time, but something this organized couldn't have happened overnight. The attacks on the students can't be a coincidence. There must be some sort of plan, an end game.

"Hey," Aizawa spoke while lifting Raven's chin gently, interrupting her thoughts. "Don't worry so much, it'll be ok. We will figure it out." He gave a small smile as reassurance.

"You're right. We can do this." Raven felt the worry slowly slide off her shoulders.

"Good. Now it's getting late and I should get going." Aizawa leaned down and kissed Raven softly. He pulled away briefly, letting his lips linger over hers for a moment before placing them together again. Raven wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer, opening her mouth to invite him further. He wrapped his hand around the back of her head and began to slowly play with her hair. She began to melt under his touch as their lips danced gracefully together.

After what felt like a lifetime Raven pulled away, eyes glossed over, and lips swollen. "You know," she began slowly "you could just stay. Then in the morning, we can hit the ground running with locating the kids."

"Hmm... ok, you talked me into it. I'll stay." Aizawa muttered.

Raven threw her head back laughing, "Well nice to see my negotiation skills aren't rusty." Aizawa smiled back at her as he took in her features. He noticed the crinkle her nose made at the bridge, the small waves the corner of her eyes made as she squeezed them shut, but what he noticed most of all was the way her smile made him feel. The warmth that she radiated was undeniable. He hadn't realized there was another being like this in the world. So gentle and caring, with the heart of gold, who puts others over herself. Tonight has proven as much to him.

The inevitable question sprang onto him like a cat pouncing on prey. Was he falling for her?

"Thank you." He said softly.

Raven let her laugh fade out, "what for?"

"Caring about the students. It's nice not doing this alone. Not that the others don't care they all do, but it's different with you." Aizawa pulled her close embracing her with both arms. Raven chuckled softly into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Silly Shota. You're never alone, but I will always be here for you." Aizawa held her closely, squeezing her tightly. He placed a small kiss on the top of her head trailing down until he found her lips again.

* * *

I'M BACK! Sorry this update took forever and a year, but that happens when you take an english writing class in college, tends to burn you out! I promise I'll do my best to update more! Thank you everyone who remained followers and everyone who has favorited my story! You all are the best!

As always all rights go to Horikoshi sensi.


End file.
